voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Luka
Luka was an Altean from the colony world established by Lotor. She was later swayed by Honerva into being the pilot for one of her Komar Mechs. Physical Appearance Luka had the appearance of a slender humanoid woman with pale skin, long pale red hair and golden eyes. Like all Alteans, she had pointed ears and the facial markings under her eyes were red. When she lived on the colony, Luka wore a short purple dress with mauve sleeves, white pants and grey boots. This outfit was accessorised with a short black cape and a black and gold cloth belt. After swearing her loyalty to Honerva, Luka was seen wearing two new outfits. The first was the outfit all Altean colonists wore in loyalty to their new queen: a white bodysuit with black areas on the neck and legs, with gold and aqua stripes located on the sides. The second was as the pilot of Honerva's Komar Mechs, which was a full black bodysuit with the bodice outlined in pale mauve and dark pink. Personality Much of Luka's full personality is unknown, bur it is hinted that growing up on the Altea colony gave her an inner strength few possessed and a desire to be a part of something greater than herself. This ambition made her vulnerable to manipulation, first from Lotor and later from Honerva. Under Honerva's leadership, Luka became fanatical devoted to bringing Lotor and Altea back as well as vengeful towards Voltron and its Paladins. Biography Luka was born on the Altean colony established by Lotor. She knew Romelle, a fellow colonist, although the two didn't always get along. Like almost all the colonists, Luka believed Lotor to be her savior and that he had established a sister colony. After Lotor's demise at the hands of Voltron, Honerva went to the colony, proclaiming herself the mother of Lotor. The Alteans pledged their allegiances to her, and they all left the colony aboard Honerva's cruiser. Once settled on Oriande with the other Alteans, Luka became one of the acoytles working to build Honerva's Komar Mechs and would eventually be considered the most faithful. Upon hearing from Commander Sendak that Voltron had been found, Luka was chosen to pilot the first Komar Mech and she swore to make Voltron pay for what they had done. Unbeknowst to Luka, Honerva implanted a rift creature inside her to ensure her complete loyalty. Luka attacked in the Mech, but was ultimately defeated by the combined efforts of Voltron and the IGF-Atlas. Her mech was blown apart and its head crashed into the sea. Months later, it was retrieved with Luka's unconscious form found inside. Luka was detained by the Galaxy Garrison, and after she woke up, refused to talk to anyone. Romelle went inside her ward, as Samuel Holt hoped a familiar face would "put her mind at ease". In actuality, Luka snapped at Romelle, calling her a traitor to Alteans for siding with Voltron, who was known as the 'Great Destroyer' to the Altean's colony. She then went on to ramble that "she warned us of their lies" and yelled that they didn't stand a chance against Honerva. But before she could say anymore, the rift creature within her body was used against her by Honerva, effectively killing her. Gallery VLD S7 E13 0576.jpg VLD S8 E1 0010.jpg VLD S8 E1 0166.jpg VLD S8 E1 0323.jpg VLD S8 E1 0410.jpg VLD S8 E1 0415.jpg VLD S8 E1 0417.jpg VLD S8 E2 0435.jpg VLD S8 E2 0566.jpg VLD S8 E2 0573.jpg VLD S8 E2 0579.jpg Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender characters Category:Deceased Category:Altean Category:Females Category:Female Characters